Spencer
"How much of that suit is bionic?" "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" —'Spencer and Iron Man to pre-match lines' "With great power comes a great beatdown!" "You don't know nothin' about swinging." —'Spencer and Spider-Man to pre-match lines' Nathan Rad Spencer, a.k.a. Spencer, is a character from the Bionic Commando Series. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he carries on his attire from Bionic Commando (2009.) Backstory Spencer was originally a member of the Federal States of America's armed forces, but his military career was cut short when he lost his left arm to a grenade. While on rehabilitation leave, he accepted a position as the first test subject for bionics technology by T.A.S.C., the FSA military's intelligence division. He was given the codename: Research And Development #1, or RAD #1, and the name stuck; many continued to call him "Rad" Spencer for years. Under the supervision of TASC agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson, Nathan was the first human subject to be fitted with and control a bionic limb. Though the technology was still in the prototype phase, the fascistic Imperial Army attacked, and TASC's first operative, Super Joe, was captured. Nathan was activated early and sent into the field, given the field rank of Captain, and sent to rescue Joe and stop the Imperials. He succeeded with flying colors and his statue, along with Super Joe's, now decorates the Avenue of Heroes in Ascension City, along with other heroes of the conflict. Super Joe was promoted to Director of TASC, and he and Spencer oversaw the training of the TASC Special Ops...new "bionic commandos", just like Spencer. This unit would come to be legendary as the deadliest fighting unit in the world. However, bionics technology proved divisive, and the populace grew weary of being normal humans in a world of super-powered bionics. Demonstrations and riots followed, coming to a head when a group of rogue bionics was accused of aiding a rebellion against the FSA. The investigation found Nathan Spencer the sole perpetrator of all crimes, and he was convicted and sentenced to death by a military tribunal. He was actually innocent of all charges, but despite proclaiming this, his appeal was denied. He was stripped of his bionic arm and placed in the TASC Military Disciplinary Facility in Fort Leavenworth to await execution. The anti-bionics sentiment came to a head, and a new executive order known as the Bionic Purge was passed almost overnight, outlawing bionics technology. Merely being a bionic became against the law, and bionics were forced to hand in their implants or face prosecution. As a convicted criminal on death row, Nathan could do nothing to oppose the move and became despondant. On the day he is scheduled to be executed, however, an experimental WMD known as the Witherer is detonated in Ascension City, annihilating it and its citizens, and Nathan is given a chance at a pardon in exchange for tracking down and apprehending the perpetrators, known only as BioReign. In-Game Story Gameplay Attacks Support Hyper Combos *'Bionic Arm (Level 1)' - A highly-damaging, one-hit punch delivered by Spencer's bionic arm. It's also a forward-dashing move, covering at least half the screen's range. *'??? (Level 1) -' A quick combo of punches. Spencer grapples an opponent and delivers a one-two hit. Spencer knocks them off-screen with a bionic uppercut. Airborne, the opponent is grappled again and is smashed into ground, reeled in and pummeled by a finishing blow. Tactics Theme Song 300px|left Spencer's theme is a remix of the main theme of Bionic Commando (2009). Trivia * His rival in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Magneto. * In Fate of Two Worlds, Spencer will taunt Spider-Man saying he knows nothing about swinging if paired against him, a nod towards the original Bionic Commando's unique gameplay mechanic. * Spencer's Bionic Arm Hyper Combo is made fun of by some fans as a relative of Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. * In the trailer that announced his addition to the roster, one of his moves is similar to the Spear Throw move - the signature move of Mortal Kombat's Scorpion, which involves the line "Get over here!", the main differences between them are that Spencer just grabs the opponent and drags them towards him and, per the nature of the game, there is no blood in his version. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he is reprised by Faith No More lead singer Mike Patton, who previously voiced Spencer in the 2009 version of Bionic Commando, and will be voiced by Takaya Kuroda in Japanese, who is best known for his performance as Kazuma Kiryu in the Yakuza video game series. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment